


The Wardrobe Trailer

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha share a wardrobe trailer. Jensen and Misha accidentally see each other naked. Sexcapades ensue in just about every place possible, including a hotel room, the wardrobe trailer itself, over the phone, and a bathroom…twice. (Oh, and that one time on set.) Long story, short, two people can only see each other naked so many times before they have sex…just one time at least. Maybe two…three…or uh…ten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that I could post this here now...so SURPRISE!!! I'm not posting it to the CBB collection until my artist finishes their artwork but I've got permission so I hope you enjoy :) I let a few people read over my story but if they didn't catch a mistake or two, you can let me know! I'm super excited and without further delay this is my Cockles Big Bang 2016 story!! (NOTE: The wives don't exist in this fic purely for convenience. I love them both dearly and think the world of them, but I really didn't want to mess it up. I plan to write more cockles in the future that includes them for sure, so don't fret, my children.)

The first time that it happened it was definitely an accident. Jensen and Misha had shared a wardrobe trailer for as long as they could remember, but they always had always coordinated different times to be there. This made things less awkward and run faster, especially since most of the time they had to strip down completely naked and nobody needed to see that.

 

Not because they weren’t attractive, but because it was _unprofessional_ to be naked together in a workplace. Which was completely understandable.

 

However, one day miscommunication occurred and Jensen was told that Misha was done getting dressed. Misha was anything but done getting dressed. Jensen hopped into the trailer and immediately got an eyeful of Misha’s ass confidently strutting around the room and getting everything he needed to be Cas. Of course, only Misha would take the liberty to get completely naked _before_ getting the clothes that he needed to put on. 

 

Jensen knew that Misha had heard the door open, he just seemed to _not care_ at all about Jensen seeing him naked. Without turning around to face Jensen, Misha spoke.

 

“I’m surprised that this has never happened before, I mean we share a wardrobe trailer. You’d think it would’ve happened sooner.” Misha turned to face Jensen, practically flaunting his body to him. Jensen stood completely still, trying to figure out what to do in a situation like this. “Maybe you’re just intimidated by how attractive I am.” Misha joked with a soft laugh and a look that was undeniably _Misha_.

 

Jensen was completely speechless and acting like any normal human being walking in on their friend. He looked like a deer in headlights and he tried not to let his eyes trail lower than waist level, which inevitably did happen eventually. He laughed awkwardly and muttered a “Sorry, Mish.” Before slipping back out of the trailer with his face flushed red.

 

As soon as Jensen stepped out of the trailer he let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding, leaning his back against the outside of the trailer and closing his eyes, beginning to process what had just happened.

 

This was just fantastic. Now every time he went to the wardrobe trailer he’d think about Misha’s dick, which was admittedly a nice dick, but he told himself to be mature about this. It’s not like seeing Misha naked changed anything. Besides, he looked _good_ naked. Not that it mattered of course…but every man should be able to admit when another man is attractive. That’s just common knowledge…Right?

 

Everything went generally okay the next few days of filming. Misha made sure that things weren’t too awkward with him and Jensen, and the aforementioned wardrobe incident was never spoke of again…until a little bit more than a month had passed. 

                                                                               . . . 

The second time it happened Jensen was pretty sure it was an accident. They usually alternated; every other day Jensen changed before Misha. It seemed fair, but as with any schedule someone is bound to forget. Misha _forgot_ on Tuesday. Jensen had gotten his clothes and was getting undressed when he came into the trailer. Fortunately, (Or unfortunately…) Jensen wasn’t completely undressed, but in a pair of boxers. However he still attempted to shield his body from Misha’s view, his face going red.

 

Misha made a face that could be interpreted as _‘oh shit’_ but the meaning diminished as his eyes raked over Jensen’s body shamelessly. He then looked back up at Jensen with a smirk. “Sorry Jen, thought it was Wednesday. I see that you’re-“ Misha paused to look over Jensen’s body again. “ _Busy_.”

 

Jensen laughed nervously, trying to play it cool. “It’s okay, Mish. I won’t be much longer.” He definitely was not playing it cool, not in the slightest. His body language said it all, and Jensen could tell that Misha noticed. At least he was nice enough not to question it.

 

Just when Jensen though he was being nice Misha got that fucking smirk on his face. A kind of smirk that scared the living shit out of Jensen. “Well there’s no point in me leaving if you’re going to be done so soon. Might as well just wait…”

 

“Yeah- right, might as well just wait.” Jensen was not going to lose his shit over this, no way. This was exactly like a locker room, and he’d changed in a locker room. He’d changed in front of other guys before and this was no different. Except for the fact that Misha was actually _looking_ at him while he changed, which was unsettling (or distracting, he couldn’t tell which).

 

Jensen still hadn’t figured out which it was before he was dressed, at which point he realized that there was no reason for him to have changed right in front of Misha. He easily could have pretended to go off and grab something from a rack and gotten dressed then, but the thought seemed to have dissipated in the moment, considering that he had just…reverse stripped? God- this was dumb. Jensen was dumb. Misha was distracting. 

 

Things were weird on set that day, Jensen looked at Misha too much and for too long and Misha didn’t say anything, thinking that Jensen just needed to get whatever this was out of his system. It was honestly amusing to see Jensen like this, considering that it was usually Misha on the butt end of the joke. Maybe it was his turn to laugh at Jensen, wait for him to come to his senses. Then they could laugh about it together later, like they always did. Yeah, everything was fine. 

                                                                              . . .

The third time it happened there was no excuse. This time it was Jensen’s fault, though fault was a strong word when it didn’t seem like an accident. Misha heard the door to the trailer open and he raised an eyebrow, watching Jensen walk in. “Jen? You need something?” It wasn’t that Misha minded Jensen being in there with him, in fact he preferred Jensen’s attention, but he just didn’t want Jensen to feel uncomfortable. But right now Jensen seemed anything but uncomfortable, sitting on a chair at the side of the small room. 

 

Misha laughed softly now, noticing Jensen’s new found confidence. Maybe he was turning around. Maybe they could joke about it now. Misha pushed his luck. “Are you waiting for a strip tease, because if that’s what you want, I can do that.” He chuckled, starting to unbutton his shirt. Regardless of Jensen, and joking aside, he did still need to get changed. 

 

“No, not a strip tease,” Though he wouldn’t have minded that either because God- Misha was attractive when he was getting undressed. It was unfair the way his fingers tugged the buttons undone like it was nothing. It should have been illegal for someone to look that sexy while just unbuttoning their shirt. It was ridiculous. Ridiculously hot. Jensen didn’t know whether to hate him or take the shirt off for him. It was infuriating.

 

He’d come to terms with this whole ‘I think Misha is hot in a not very friendly way’ thing, but he needed to make sure that it wasn’t just because he had walked in on him on accident. So he walked in on him on purpose. Considering that he was currently frustrated with the way Misha unbuttoned his shirt the answer was quite apparent. The cocky smirk on Misha’s face didn’t help either. “I just need your opinion on something, Mish. Thought I could catch you now.”

 

Misha seemed skeptical, but he was also curious. “Advice? Yeah, okay. What are you thinking about?” This sounded interesting, Jensen wanting advice from him. Misha had a good idea what this was about, but he didn’t say anything. It seemed rude and he figured that it was better to let Jensen tell him.

 

“How do you feel about…relationships with coworkers?” Jensen smiled, watching as Misha pulled off his shirt. It was a stupidly obvious question, but that was really the point. There was no reason to step around it when it was already so obvious.

 

A curious smile appeared on Misha’s face as he stared back at Jensen. He was being a bit more direct than Misha expected. “Neutral. I certainly wouldn’t mind it.” He smirked, looking at Jensen like he was about to bend him over the table, which in all honesty was a possibility. “Why do you ask, Jen?”

 

Jensen licked his lips unconsciously, staring at Misha like he _knew_ that he was about to be bent over the table, which he was looking forward to more than he’d care to admit. “There’s someone who’s interested in you.” A grin tugged at his lips, making those amazingly adorable smile lines appear on his face. “I was wondering if you would be interested in _him_.” Jensen stood up again, slowly walking closer to Misha. The closer he got, the more he could feel the tension growing between them.

 

“Depends who he is, what’s his name, Jen?” Misha stepped closer as well, leaning into Jensen’s personal space just slightly. It was enough to put him on edge, but he didn’t take action. “Someone I know well? Jared maybe…” Misha chuckled, just messing with him at this point, getting him a little riled up. He rested a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, a lopsided grin on his face. 

 

Jensen felt almost angry, but more possessive, at the thought of Misha with Jared instead of him, but his mind went blank at he noticed Misha’s hand moving toward him. He swallowed hard, glancing at the hand on his shoulder and then back at the other man. He had felt so confident and sure of himself earlier, but that seemed to fade away as Misha’s hand made contact with his shoulder. It was such a small movement, barely noticeable, but it was Misha doing it, which had his mind going foggy. His mind was a jumble of _‘Misha,’ ‘touching,’_ and _‘more’_ as he reached out a hand and rested it on the small of the other man’s back, pulling him closer. “I don’t know, you tell me, Mish.”

 

Their faces were dangerously close; close enough to feel each other’s breath on their lips, making the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. One of them could close the distance at any point, but right now this was it. Closeness. Bodies pressed flush against each other and silent pleas for something more filling the air, but after what seemed like forever there suddenly was… _something_. That something might have been pure impatience, possibly lust, but whatever it was it was glorious.

 

It was Misha who had finally surged forward, causing their lips to press together urgently. Within a few seconds, Jensen was pushed onto the table and Misha was standing between his legs, one hand already tugging at Jensen’s shirt and the other sliding under it quickly. Everything was rushed, their lips crashing together in eager, open-mouthed kisses as Jensen’s shirt was pulled off. Just as Misha’s hand slipped into Jensen’s pants there was a knock on the trailer door, making them both freeze. It was most likely Jared, and the assumption was further confirmed as his voice came from behind the door. “Hey, Misha? You almost done in there? They want you for your coverage.”

 

Misha planted one final harsh and passionate kiss on Jensen’s lips before reluctantly pulling away to yell back an answer. Jensen stayed seated at the edge of the table, pouting silently at Misha as he started slipping into his Cas clothes. “Yeah, no problem Jared, I’ll just be a sec.” It was anything but a sec before Misha was finally dressed and had managed to make out with Jensen for another few minutes. He looked disheveled and…well to put it plainly just really fucking aroused. It was apparent that he had been in the middle of something with someone, even after he had flattened his hair down and managed to hide an erection. Though he couldn’t be bothered to care as he slapped Jensen’s ass playfully before sauntering out of the trailer. “I’m not done with you Jen, I’ll see you during lunch break.”

 

Jensen was in complete shock as what had just happened finally sunk in. Kissing Misha, yeah that was one thing, but actually going any further than that…he thought that was just dream material, some sort of fantasy to keep in the eternal spank back of repressed homosexuality. Not that he wasn’t excited, that was more than evident from the noticeable bulge in his jeans, it was just that he was almost…nervous. After all these years of ‘normal,’ if you could even call it that, they were finally breaking the ice, finally breaking the tension. He realized that it was fucking crazy how long they had been pining over each other. 

 

God, he remembered the first time that they met. Misha was this weird, dorky guy with an equally weird low gravelly voice to match, which he later found out was not his real voice. His actual enthusiastic and bubbly voice had a certain charm, something that foreshadowed friendship between the two, which now (about 5 years later) was something Jensen was definitely grateful for. That immediate spark of chemistry between the two. It wasn’t any love at first sight bullshit, more of a friendship at first conversation, but nonetheless it had led to…something, eventually that is. 

 

It was then that Jensen snapped out of his reverie, realizing that he needed to get ready and get out there for his coverage. Contrary to popular belief, kissing Misha did not stop or slow time in any way, and he had approximately two minutes (give or take) to get dressed and look a little less debauched and a little more like he wasn’t thinking about what Misha and him were going to during that break.


	2. Chapter 2

Filming was…interesting to say the least. There were a few more scrapped takes than usual due to Jensen and/or Misha being distracted, but they were chalked up to nothing more than a bad day, despite a few murmurs between coworkers asking each other if something was going on with Jensen and Misha after they had left during the lunch break. However, most of them thought that Jensen and Misha were angry with each other, which was really the opposite at the given moment. 

They hadn’t disappeared to have any sort of argument, if Misha being down on his knees was any indication. The chosen location was Jensen’s trailer, not for any real reason besides it being the closest private place that they had access to. Even with the rush that they were in Jensen was slightly surprised when he was pushed against the nearest wall and ravished by an obviously impatient Misha. It was seconds before there was already a hand down Jensen’s pants and another under his shirt. By no means was Jensen complaining, in fact, he was pretty grateful for the overwhelming lack of awkward conversation. 

Misha bit Jensen’s bottom lip playfully and pulled him closer, grinding their hips together. They really didn’t have a lot of time to do this but that didn’t seem like it would be a problem with how eager they both were- scratch that, how eager Misha was. Ah, yes, here we go. The part where Misha gets on his knees and Jensen finds it incredibly hot and threads his fingers through the dark hair in front of him, the most important part if you asked Jensen.

Misha loved this reaction, he loved making Jensen act instinctually. It was nice to get someone to a point where they were genuinely out of control, likewise to being out of control. It was definitely nice to just let go and take, but this was Jensen and Misha fully intended to give. Jensen was acting mostly on impulse as his jeans were quickly tugged out of the way, his grip on Misha’s hair tightening with anticipation. God, he really wished that they had more time for this. Alas, they didn’t, but they had about five minutes at that very moment and Misha was a determined man.

It was a few seconds before Misha had managed to get Jensen’s entire dick in his mouth with some impressive skills that Jensen was not aware that he possessed and that definitely had him screwing his eyes shut and letting out a groan as he leaned back against the wall. If someone would have told Jensen this morning that Misha was going to be giving him a blowjob he would have called them crazy, but this was very real; however, he was tempted to pinch himself just to make sure considering the borderline sinful things that Misha was capable of doing with his tongue.

Jensen didn’t moan, and he definitely did not whimper. But that was if you asked Jensen. If you asked Misha, Jensen was a moaning and whimpering mess who could barely keep himself standing as his knees went weak and he leant against the wall helplessly. It was all about point of view, and Jensen wanted to think that he was a manly man who could take anything while Misha wanted to break him.

It only took a minute for Jensen to completely abandon his tough guy shtick and throw caution to the wind. In fact, so much so that Misha ended up stuffing his- well Cas’ tie into Jensen’s mouth to shut him up. (It was a good thing that there were multiple copies of that tie in the wardrobe trailer.) At first Jensen was tempted to argue, but there was no time before Misha was already back to work and really who could think coherently with Misha’s mouth was on their dick? No one, that’s who.

Even with the tie in his mouth, muffled moans escaped Jensen’s lips, warning Misha that this wasn’t going to last much longer. Misha didn’t pay much attention, setting up a relentless pace and intending to follow through until Jensen fell over the edge, which didn’t seem too far away with the way Jensen looked and sounded, leaning into the wall like he was holding on for dear life.

Misha eagerly kept up the pace, adding a few skillful swipes of his tongue into the mix for good measure. All it took was one movement that was just right, making Jensen throw his head back and groan shamelessly into the tie still lodged in his mouth. Just as fast as Jensen came, Misha was already swallowing every last drop, except for the tiny bit that dripped down from the corner of his mouth as he he smirked up at Jensen. (Which, by the way, drove Jensen crazy)

“How was that, Jen?” Misha chuckled almost evilly, swiping the come off of his cheek with his finger before purposely sucking it into his mouth for much longer than he needed to. Jensen’s eyes carefully followed Misha’s movements, and he swallowed hard as he stood up, very close and with no concept of personal space.

Jensen had just realized that he hadn’t bothered to pull up his pants, but Misha had realized first and done it for him, making Jensen blush because was he really that distracted. He meant to say a thanks or express some form of gratitude, but there was only one thing on his mind. “Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” Misha just laughed, buttoning Jensen’s pants and kissing along his jawline gently. “I had a lot of fun in college, Jen.” He nipped at Jensen’s neck lightly, sucking on a sensitive spot.

Jensen bit his lip to hold back an embarrassing noise, making a half-hearted attempt to push him away. “Hey Mish, c’mon. Everyone s’gonna see that I’ve got more scenes today.” Jensen happily slurred with a grin on his face. He was enjoying it too much to stop Misha from ravishing his neck, still hazy and relaxed while bathing in his post-orgasm afterglow. Misha chuckled at his lack of an attempt, pressing a few more kisses to his jawline before finally pulling away.

“Fine, but you’re not off the hook that easy, you’re returning the favor later.” Misha smirked, shooting Jensen a quick wink before adjusting his own pants to hide an erection for the second time that day. Jensen hadn’t even thought about getting Misha off, especially with the time restraint, but now he felt kind of guilty leaving his friend hanging - If they were even just friends anymore - and waiting for more; however, the promise of something else to come had him a little too excited, his erection making a failed, yet valiant effort to return. 

“Sorry Mish, didn’t mean to leave you uh-…“ Jensen gestured to Misha’s lower half with an alarming amount of innocence, considering their previous intentions. “It’s just- we didn’t really have-…” Misha was practically giggling at how Jensen tried to step around and avoid awkward conversation. “I get it, Jen. We don’t have enough time, I’m not gonna kill you. I am however, going to look forward to later, whenever that may be.” Misha licked his lips, his hands resting on Jensen’s shoulders as he leaned in to kiss him again before they had to leave. They were already cutting it close after their unplanned post-coital chatting.


	3. Chapter 3

They had attempted to make it look like they weren’t together somewhere for that whole lunch break but it was kind of a lost cause after they had left together at the beginning of it. When Misha had come back looking on edge and suspiciously aroused, that was strange enough in itself; although, when Jensen had come back looking suspiciously happy with himself it wasn’t too hard for a few people to put together the pieces. If by a ‘few people’ I meant Jared. Everyone else was only a bit skeptical. 

The reason being that not a lot of people knew Jensen like Jared did (Get your mind out of the gutter, not like that), they had been friends for a pretty long time now and Jensen had spilled a few secrets in the past. Jared was the only person who knew that Jensen was anything less than straight. Granted, Jensen had never really told him but he had made it quite apparent in the past. There was that one time that he said something about it when he was drunk but they didn’t talk about that. Jared really didn’t care if Jensen was straight or not, but he had teased him about Misha in the past. He thought that their attraction was apparent since day one. 

If Jensen was with Misha then he owed Jared an explanation and fifty dollars, but he wasn’t going to pry until he knew for sure. He didn’t want to look like an idiot, or at least any more of an idiot than Jensen trying to act normal around Misha, because it really was pathetic. 

Misha could feel Jensen’s eyes on him at all times, watching almost everything he did. He was acting a bit like a lost puppy, but he was at least attempting to keep his self-control. There were jokes and smiles, even more so than normal, but Jensen couldn’t help but think about what he wanted Misha to do to him. He had thought before that in a relationship he was always the more dominant one, but God- Misha had a way of turning the tables whichever way he felt like, and Jensen was really into it. Misha opened up a whole new side of Jensen that hadn’t been explored since his early college years, the beautiful world of bisexuality. 

Jensen had always been a pretty closeted guy, but Misha brought it right out of him. With Misha he could be himself, and that felt good. It was then that Jensen had a sudden burst of confidence, finding Misha and pulling him into the nearest bathroom. Misha wasn’t too overly surprised, but he was shocked enough before Jensen’s lips were against his, silencing any objections that could have been. Jensen quickly locked the door behind them, knowing that they were on an even less forgiving time limit than before.

This time it was Misha that was pushed against the wall, partly because Jensen had plans. There was only a brief moment before Jensen was on his knees in front of Misha with full intent of returning the favor from earlier. Jensen unbuttoned Misha’s pants with a surprising amount of skill before pulling them down (along with the boxers under them) just enough to expose what he wanted. And he was quite blunt about what he wanted as he looked up at Misha, sincerely begging at this point. “Hey, Mish? Fuck my face.” Jensen grinned up at him, batting his eyelashes almost comically. 

Misha raised an eyebrow, questioning Jensen’s motives, but certainly not complaining. “You alright, Jen?” He chuckled, running a hand through Jensen’s hair. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the sight of Jensen on his knees in front of him. It felt extremely rewarding. “You’re very…eager.” Jensen rolled his eyes, pulling Misha’s other hand into his hair as well, hoping to encourage him further. “I give you full permission to put your dick in my mouth for no reason other than just really wanting you to.”

Misha shrugged, testing the waters with a light tug at Jensen’s hair and smiling as Jensen bit his lip to muffle a whimper and looked slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, okay. As long as you want me too.” Jensen meant to respond, but was quickly interrupted by a mouthful of Misha’s dick.

Jared on the other hand had seen Jensen pull Misha into that bathroom and was determined to fuck with them, it was just too irresistible. Once, yeah okay he’d let them have their fun, but twice? C’mon, they were asking for it now. Especially because they were in the only on set bathroom. Where anybody could knock on the door and have to use the bathroom. Jensen was dumb when he was turned on.

While Jared was planning an expert prank, Misha was warming up to Jensen’s idea immensely, biting his lip to muffle a moan as he pushed into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen, of course, took it willingly, swirling his tongue around the tip in an attempt to urge him on. He wasn’t as good as Misha, but he had his fair share of experience as well. This wasn’t usually his thing either, but he had wanted to try it. After all, what’s the point of an almost non-existent gag reflex when you don’t use it to your advantage?

Jared had decided that the most mortifying thing to do to them would probably be just knocking on the door, considering that they’d be thrown into an instant state of panic. Sure, it was a little sadistic of him but really, who isn’t a little sadistic? He wasn’t going to do it right now though, he’d let them get on with it a little first. That was until someone pulled him aside, asking him to go get Jensen and Misha. Because they had a scene to shoot. And shit. This was going to be awkward. And with the lost time they were probably really going at it now…

They were more than ‘on with it’ at that point, considering that Jensen was effectively deep-throating Misha in the on-set bathroom with nothing to muffle noise but Misha holding his own hand over his mouth. It was a miracle that no one was knocking to ask what was going on in the bathroom because he was sure that it sounded strange from outside. Jensen had also realized that it would difficult to come up with a valid reason to get face-fucked in the bathroom by a co-worker. But he wasn’t going to dwell much longer when he could feel Misha tugging at his hair roughly, obviously getting close as he pushed his cock in and out of Jensen’s mouth. When they heard a knock on the door they were too far gone to care, Jensen even starting to palm at his own re-interested erection.

Did Jared not knock hard enough? Were they just- they didn’t care, did they. Wow, that was determination. They were at least fairly noise-controlled, so they hadn’t completely disregarded common sense yet; however Jared did know that people were waiting for them…he decided to knock again, considering that if anyone else found them it might not go very well. “Guys, they’re looking for you on set, get your hands off each other’s dicks for five minutes.” Jensen pulled off of Misha’s cock, staring at the door like it had personally offended him. “If you don’t give me two more minutes to finish this, so help me I will end you, Jared.” Jensen’s voice was slightly intimidating and extremely determined, making Jared step slightly away from the door. “So should I-“

The sound of Misha moaning in complete ecstasy cut Jared’s sentence short, making him wish that he had never asked. Seconds later the door clicked open, Misha and Jensen emerging. Misha looked extremely relaxed and disheveled, while Jensen not-so-discreetly wiped his mouth with his arm to get rid of any…evidence. “You guys are gross.” Jared meant this with all seriousness, but he lost track of his own intention when he started to chuckle softly. It was kind of funny, and they did look pretty happy. “They’re waiting for you two outside, so try to look presentable.” Misha attempted to fix his hair quickly, only partly succeeding as Jensen straightened his shirt and smelt his own breath before shrugging. “As long as they don’t smell my mouth.” Jensen laughed, sounding a little too satisfied with himself.

“Real classy, Jay.” Jared rolled his eyes at the lack of shame coming from Jensen, noticing how much more confident he was with Misha by his side. Despite the inevitable and most likely never-ending sexcapades to come, Jared was happy for the two as he walked away from the new couple with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

People noticed. Jensen and Misha weren’t exactly subtle, but they hadn’t gone around telling everyone either. They really didn’t need any rumors getting out to fans quite yet, they’d go fucking crazy if they found out. And yes, they know about ‘cockles,’ but there was also a whole side of the fandom that would go crazy in a bad way when word of their not-so-professional relationship got out.

That’s why Jensen and Misha decided not to go public with their relationship, and especially not before a con. Fans would ask too many intrusive questions, and Jensen was not ready to tell the world if he was a ‘top’ or a ‘bottom.’ Whatever that had to do with anything. Misha had informed Jensen that it was so they could write more realistic fanfiction. Jensen thought it was creepy. Strangely flattering, but creepy. He wasn’t one to talk though, he’d definitely read one…or a few before, and they were kinda hot…But that was before Jensen and Misha officially got together, and when Jensen was trying to tell himself that he didn’t like men. Jensen laughed to himself at the thought. He was extremely naïve before he had experienced Misha’s mouth on his dick.

Nevertheless, Jensen and Misha were sharing a hotel room near the convention center because it was more…practical and inexpensive. Or at least that was what they told everyone so they wouldn’t get suspicious. They were still pretty suspicious, but no one questioned it due to a lack of evidence. Jensen was surprised that no one found out with how many times Misha had decided to pull him somewhere only semi-secluded to blow off some steam. The only thing that they hadn’t done was…well…have sex. It was all quick blowjobs or rushed phone sex and they both needed more. They were acting like a couple of horny teenagers lately, even more so than usual. 

So yes, the real reason they were sharing a hotel room was to have sex. And also, yes, there were presumably fans and other cast members staying in the same hotel, but they could be quiet and discreet…hopefully. They had a lot of practice with the being quiet part- they were pretty much silent orgasm experts aside from the occasional breathy moan or sharp intake of air- however, it was anything but discreet when an extremely eager and aroused Misha pulled Jensen into the hotel room as soon as they got there, slamming the door behind them immediately. For a moment Jensen was worried that someone might have seen them, but all of his worries seemed to dissipate when Misha pushed him back onto the single bed in the room, maneuvering himself between Jensen’s legs and pressing a long and drawn out kiss to his lips.

Jensen, all concern pushed aside, pulled Misha closer and kissed him back slowly, slower than he needed to in order to make up for the many rushed encounters of the past month. There was something much more satisfying about having so much time, the slow drag of lips against lips as Misha’s hands roamed Jensen’s body like they belonged there. Even if he had never voiced his opinion, Jensen definitely had a thing for Misha’s hands, especially when they were on his body. Misha was very aware of this and used it to his advantage, the lightest touches and movements making Jensen beg for more.

Going slow only could last for so long, lust and desire taking over after a certain point. To be brutally honest, Jensen just wanted to see Misha’s body with a lot less clothes as soon as possible, and he hadn’t realized until about five seconds ago when he was practically ripping the buttons off of Misha’s shirt and pulling it off quickly. Misha just smirked and attached his lips to Jensen’s neck while he unzipped his own pants to speed up the process. It wasn’t long before Misha was pulling off Jensen’s shirt as well, trailing his hands along Jensen’s bare chest just to see him shiver in response as he slid out of his own jeans. 

Once they were down to just boxers they were back to slightly rushed kisses, just a little too eager for it to be healthy as Misha rolled his hips gently, grinding his growing erection against the equally as present bulge in Jensen’s boxers. Jensen responded by resting his hands on the small of Misha’s back and pulling him closer, humming contently against Misha’s lips as they grinded against each other slowly. He pulled away briefly, resting his forehead against Misha’s. “So much for going slow, huh?” Jensen chuckled, pushing back into a deeper, heavier kiss than before. 

Misha chuckled back, his tongue pushing its way into Jensen’s mouth to deepen the kiss even further before pulling away as he wiped off the string of saliva still connecting their mouths with the back of his hand. “I don’t see you complaining.” Misha made of show of rolling his hips just a little harder and slower than before, drawing out the borderline heavenly feeling and watching Jensen throw his head back in pleasure. 

“Jesus, Mish, why do you still have clothes on?” Jensen let out a breathy moan, hooking two fingers in the hem of Misha’s boxers, attempting to tug them down in earnest. He just wanted more. All Misha did was smirk, but no effort was made to prevent Jensen from pulling them off and Jensen was definitely enjoying what he saw. 

Misha was hot. He was lean, but had just the right amount of musculature to be intimidating, kind of like a swimmer but a lot sexier. The way he looked made Jensen a little self-conscious because wow those were some nice hipbones and he definitely eager to get his hands on them. Or his mouth. Whatever happened first. Likewise, Misha was just as eager. First of all, Jensen’s arms looked amazing, all that arm porn on tumblr did the real thing no justice. They were strong and attractive and Misha couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around his waist- Well, he could wait a little. He wanted to have some fun first, see what Jensen would let him get away with.

Jensen definitely didn’t mind Misha’s mouth kissing down his chest, and he certainly didn’t argue when Misha’s stubble was brushing against his inner thighs while he sucked gently and kissed closer to Jensen’s dick by the minute. It was when one of Misha’s fingers pushed against his entrance, teasing around the rim slightly that he panicked. Despite his newfound appreciation of the male gender he had still never put anything in there…he just hadn’t really thought about until now. He jolted away quickly, a nervous laugh filling the air. “Woah there, Mish, don’t go trigger-happy on my back door, I’ve never had anything up there and we have photo ops in half an hour.”

Misha raised an eyebrow, skeptical with the amount of innocence Jensen claimed to have with that statement. Jensen never shoving anything up his ass, really? It didn’t seem too believable. He just had a vibe, a kind of ‘I like things up my ass’ vibe. “Are you telling me that you’ve never had anything up there…ever?” Misha chuckled, finding his luggage next to the bed and pulling a bottle of lube from it. “Because it feels really great, and now I’m even more determined.” He pushed Jensen’s boxers out of the way, and when he repositioned himself in between the other man’s legs again Jensen really got a good look at what Misha was packing. “That is not going to fit inside of me, Mish.” He just laughed at Jensen’s wide-eyed reaction. 

“Oh, really?” The click noise that the cap on the bottle of lube made echoed through the room as Misha coated his fingers with a generous amount of the slick substance. “I mean, you’ve had the whole thing in your mouth, and I promise I’ll get you nice and ready, Jen.” Jensen was simultaneously terrified and turned on beyond belief, the offer making his cock twitch in anticipation. Now that he thought about it, there was something very appealing about Misha’s fingers inside of his ass…and God- those hands were so nice he wondered what those fingers could do. 

As if Jensen’s prayers were answered, one of Misha’s glorious hands rested against his ass, squeezing it slightly and making a breathy moan slide from Jensen’s lips. Yeah, okay, Misha’s hand felt great there and he hoped that it would never move. Maybe this was a good idea. “Go ahead magic fingers, do your thing.” Misha grinned, moving the fingers to tease around Jensen’s rim and apply slight pressure. Jensen immediately tensed up at the feeling, realizing how fucking cold Misha’s fingers were. “Jesus Christ, you couldn’t have warmed that up or anything?” Jensen squirmed uncomfortably, but stayed where Misha wanted him to.

Misha just chuckled, remembering the first time he had done this to himself. He probably could have taken the time to warm the lube up slightly, but hey, that was just part of the experience. Live and learn. “No, you’re fine. And you need to relax. You keep tensing up like that and this is gonna hurt.” Misha pressed his lips to Jensen’s, trying to briefly get his mind off of the task at hand as he pushed just the first half of his finger into Jensen slowly, letting it sit there and allowing him to adjust. Misha could feel Jensen’s nose scrunch up in discomfort at the intrusion, laughing slightly as he pulled away from the kiss. “You okay, Jen?” 

The generous amount of lube definitely helped, but the feeling was still strange and slightly uncomfortable. “It’s fine, just really fucking weird.” Jensen shifted slightly, wincing a little at the feeling, but slowly getting used to it. The rest of Misha’s finger slid in surprisingly smoothly after that, and once it was completely in Jensen was definitely starting to understand the appeal, though it wasn’t the best thing he had ever felt. It was just a dull pressure against the inner walls as Misha moved his finger side to side slightly. 

It was when Misha purposely curved his finger upward that Jensen’s back arched slightly, a moan slipping from his mouth completely out of his own control and catching him off guard. Misha’s finger had brushed against something amazing, and Jensen was sincerely wondering why he had never thought to do this himself. “Jesus Christ- what the hell was that?” Jensen’s breath was slightly shaky as he pushed back onto Misha’s finger, trying to find a way to replicate the sharp spark of pleasure.

“Feels good, huh?” Misha grinned, pressing his finger against Jensen’s prostate again and enjoying his reaction just a little too much. It was rewarding to make the guy that everyone thought was in charge beg for more. Jensen was definitely understanding what was so good about being a bottom real quick, especially when Misha carefully worked in another finger and brushed both of them against the same spot. It was almost too much, just a little overwhelming feeling it for the first time, but of course he still wanted more.

“Yeah, s’pretty nice.” Jensen’s slight southern drawl didn’t hesitate to make an appearance when he let his guard down, relaxing onto Misha’s fingers slowly and with a slight moan. Jensen personally was just slightly embarrassed about it, but on the other hand Misha smirked, loving the way Jensen’s word slurred together just slightly. It was kind of hot. Everything about Jensen was hot, especially when he was being such a good bottom. Jensen was slightly startled when he had a sudden urge for more, his body deciding before his thought process could catch up. “Mish, I think I want more.”

Misha raised an eyebrow, grabbing the lube again just to be safe. He didn’t pin Jensen as impatient and eager, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Jensen didn’t even know where his own sudden enthusiasm came from, but a third finger was seeming more and more appealing by the second. Even more so when it actually slid in, accompanied by a little bit more lube as a precaution. Misha had worked out a rhythm for his fingers thrusting in and out steadily, but Jensen was practically whining for more, and who was he to deny Jen that? 

Jensen was definitely enjoying himself, but also visibly frustrated and ready for more only a few seconds after the third finger slipped in and the original pace sped to a more frantic one. It didn’t help that seemingly every other inward thrust was a hit to his prostate that made him want to simultaneously moan loud enough for the whole hotel to hear and beg for more at the top of his lungs. Sure, it was a bit overkill, but Jensen wanted what he wanted, and he was always a little bossy. “Mish, I-“ Jensen interrupted himself with a moan, an especially sharp pulse of pleasure running through his body as Misha nailed his prostate harder than before. 

“Yes, Jen?” Misha smirked, hitting the same spot a few times over on purpose. It was very amusing to see Jensen’s uncontrolled reactions, even if they might get noise complaints by the time they had finished. He knew exactly what Jensen wanted, but he wasn’t going to give it to him until he said it. “Something you want to say?” Misha made another skillful brush over the prostate, just enough contact to leave the eager man under him begging for more.

Jensen looked up at Misha like he didn’t know whether to love him or kill him for being such a tease, but he did eventually do something, grabbing Misha’s arm to stop the distracting movement of fingers inside of him. Of course, Misha still found a way to wiggle them around a bit, but Jensen gave some sort of a death glare and he stopped. “I need you to get these fingers out of me and replace them with the real thing, okay?” Jensen released the grip he had on Misha’s wrist.

Misha did pull the fingers out, as well as grabbing some lube to slick up his cock, but he still had that little smirk on his face that meant he was planning something. That face still terrified Jensen. “And what if I don’t, huh? You’re gonna punish me?” He didn’t think it was possible, but Jensen’s death glare grew even stronger, signaling that he didn’t have time for Misha’s shit. Sure, that sounded appealing but they did have photo ops soon, and what was once an eternity was slowly turning into another time limit.

“If you don’t get your cock inside of me right now, I will find time to punish you.” Jensen had his serious face on, making Misha back off slightly and feel just slightly intimidated. That was bossy and ready to give orders Jensen in there, the person that everyone knew Jensen could be if he was pissed. Especially when he was directing. Misha decided to give Jensen what he wanted right then, a little abruptly if you asked Jensen, pushing into Jensen slowly but with little resistance.

Misha did however find time to rile Jensen just a little, his offer sounding just a little too appealing to completely pass up on. “Can we take a rain check on that punishment? It’s a little too intriguing to skip over, Jen.” Jensen gripped the sub-par hotel sheets that were under him tightly as Misha pushed in farther, not sure what he thought of the feeling. There was something great about it, something that definitely made him want more, but he wasn’t about to ask for it. Sure, he had been enthusiastic for this to finally happen, but it was- well…almost embarrassing. For the longest time Jensen had tried to be a stereotypical alpha male, and now he was letting Misha take complete control. 

Little did Jensen know, Misha wasn’t going to do anything until Jensen asked, seeing right through his tough guy façade and into his deepest desires. He wasn’t completely transparent, but it was definitely noticeable when he made a half-assed attempt to hold back a moan when Misha had finally bottomed out inside of him. “Jen, is something wrong?” Misha’s voice was undeniably cocky, like he knew something that Jensen didn’t, which to be completely honest he probably did. For one, he knew that Jensen was holding back, but what he also knew was that he was going to make Jensen say what was really on his mind; what he really wanted Misha to do to him. 

Jensen bit his lip, looking around the room to avoid Misha’s accusatory glance. He wanted nothing more than for Misha to finally move, but Misha wouldn’t budge an inch until Jensen admitted that he wanted more. It seemed like a fair deal from Misha’s point of view. “Mish- I…please, can you just…” Jensen attempted to move his hands in a way that would convey his unspoken thoughts, but Misha wasn’t having it. He knew that Jensen could be bossy, and he intended to let him be bossy if he’d just tell him what to do. One of his eyebrows raised, something that made Jensen’s knees go weak and his stomach all queasy. “Jen, babe, I know what you want me to do. I want you to tell me; I want you to make me do it.” Misha smirked, pressing a few kisses along Jensen’s jawline. 

“Fuck- really? You want me to?” Jensen couldn’t help but moan as Misha shifted slightly, the unexpected movement catching him off guard. Despite the slight tease, Misha’s cock stayed firmly in place, filling Jensen a little too perfectly. “I thought- never mind, I’m being stupid.” Jensen took a deep breath, mentally slapping himself in the face before refocusing on Misha. “I want you to- no scratch that, I need you to fuck me. And I need you to do it right now.” Misha chuckled, a grin rising to his face as Jensen crossed his arms and waited for him to move. “So, are you gonna do it or not? If you don’t I will do it myself.” There was the Jensen that Misha knew.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So eager, I’m getting there.” Misha rolled his eyes with a false sense of frustration, beginning to pull out and push back in shortly after with a semi-torturously slow pace. Misha at least remained in control of that much until Jensen said otherwise, purposely being a smartass just to irritate him. For a minute or two Jensen didn’t complain, using the slow pace to adjust to the feeling and to really start enjoying it, but soon he was getting slightly desperate for something more.

Jensen was fed up and pretty quickly took matters into his own hands, giving Misha a death glare and a firm tone of voice. “Faster.” Misha raised an eyebrow at the command, surprised that Jensen was already so adamant. Or maybe he wasn’t too surprised…Jensen was a needy bottom. (And Misha didn’t mind that at all.) “Please?” Jensen pleaded for his attention, even circling his hips slightly, making Misha bite his lip at the feeling and finally start to pick up the pace. The new pace was definitely more desirable for both parties, something fast and eager that filled the room with gasps and whimpers and moans of pleasure, especially on Jensen’s end. Despite his reputation, he really was a loud and needy bottom of sorts when given the chance. Misha, on the other hand, was loving how Jensen reacted, thrusting faster and reaching a hand down to stroke Jensen’s obviously straining erection in time with his thrusts. 

Jensen thought that Misha finally fucking him felt good, but God- this felt like heaven. It was almost too much to concentrate on at once, the double stimulation putting him much closer to the edge than before within a few seconds. Misha himself wasn’t much better off, already feeling that slow build of pleasure flowing through his body as he started to thrust not just faster, but harder into Jensen. That exact pace hit all the right places too, making Jensen groan and throw his head back into the pillow when Misha’s cock brushed against his prostate. After that it was a race to the finish, Jensen’s back arching off of the bed slightly to give Misha an even better angle as he begged Misha never to stop. 

It was Jensen who came first from another hit to the prostate and an upward flick of Misha’s wrist, painting his own stomach with come as he tightened in spasms around Misha’s cock and forced the other man over the edge soon after. The groan that erupted from Misha’s throat would have been enough to get Jensen going if he hadn’t just came 30 seconds prior. They were a panting and sweaty mess after that, Jensen going limp and relaxing into the mattress while Misha pulled out slowly and winced at the slight overstimulation. Jensen was also the first to speak, shifting in discomfort when he felt come already dripping from his fucked out hole. “Hey Mish? Shower time?” He smirked, not thinking to check what time it was.

Fortunately, Misha did check the clock before rushing off to the shower, no matter how appealing it did sound, and they really didn’t have enough time to do that. “Jen, we have five minutes until photo ops.” He pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips, really wishing that they did have more time. Most likely they would have ended up having shower sex, but Misha tried not to mourn the loss of having sex with Jensen again for too long. They’d have time later. Still, Jensen pouted and looked over at the clock, trying to will it to stop.

“I still need to get cleaned up, I’m covered in my own jizz.” Jensen sounded just slightly unamused, really looking forward to that shower and possibly Misha screwing him again in said shower; however, the thought left his mind as Misha leant down to lick a stripe through the come on his stomach like it was nothing. It really should have been illegal to look hot while doing that, but it was a look that Misha pulled off just a little too well. Well enough that it distracted Jensen from what Misha did after cleaning his stomach, only realizing it when Misha’s face was between his legs, his stubble brushing against the other man’s thighs. “Jesus Mish- some warning would be nice! What are you doing?”

Misha raised an eyebrow before swiping his tongue across Jensen’s hole, letting the action speak for itself. Jensen’s over-sensitive entrance definitely enjoyed the action, fluttering against Misha’s tongue as Jensen moaned softly. Misha was very gentle, almost too gentle, but it felt amazing. He hadn’t even realized that he wanted Misha to eat him out until it was happening, but once it was happening, Jensen’s legs were spreading wider and eagerly accepting the attention. Of course the encounter was cut shorter than Jensen wanted it to be, but Misha had finished what needed to be done and they were already cutting it close on time. It was already suspicious enough that they would be arriving at the same time, but at the same time and late? The fans would never let that go. 

Before they left, Misha gargled a generous amount of mouthwash and Jensen sprayed himself with cologne that he hoped to god would mask the smell of sex that filled the whole room. Jared spotted them on the way to their photo op and scoffed yet again at their never-ending sexcapades.


	5. Chapter 5

Sexcapades was an understatement in all honesty. After that fateful con they were finding some way to have sex every five minutes. (Or at least it seemed like it.) The longer Jensen and Misha were together, the more adventurous they got- more accurately the more adventurous Jensen got. Even when he was alone he seemed to be pushing his own boundaries, but there was one thing in particular that he had always wanted to do.

Sometimes Jensen got to set early. It wasn’t a big deal most of the time, but today Jensen was directing. He was excited for people to follow his orders; it was invigorating to be obeyed. He had decided to sit in his director’s chair because…well it made him feel authoritative. And it kind of turned him on. It kind of turned him on a lot. He could have decided to ignore it, but c’mon, he was early and there was no one there to stop him. Sometimes he had to live life on the edge. So Jensen had decided to jerk off at work and there was nothing that could stop him when he undid the button of his pants with one hand, the other hand trailing up his shirt and along his stomach.

Something about the situation made him even more worked up, maybe some slight voyeuristic intention brought on by the situation at hand. Whatever it was, it had Jensen wasting no time in shoving a hand down his pants and palming at the outline of his cock through his boxers. He made no effort to stop the small moans and noises of pleasure slipping from his mouth periodically as his other hand pushed his shirt up to tease at one of his nipples. Normally that wouldn’t have been part of routine, but the other day Misha had decided to flick his tongue across one of those hard and previously untouched nipples and Jensen enjoyed it just a little bit too much. Not that he told Misha, but he wanted to try to replicate the feeling regardless. Of course, it came nowhere close to the real thing. (Damn Misha and that perfect tongue of his.)

Regardless of the situation, Jensen wouldn’t have to worry about replicating the sensation for much longer, due to the fact that Misha had walked onto set just in time to catch Jensen in the act. It just so happened that Misha had decided to show up at work early too, hoping to catch Jensen before he went into director mode for the day. When he spotted Jensen with his head thrown back against his director’s chair and a hand down his pants he realized that it might have already been too late…but hey- this looked fun, too. “Well, I didn’t pin you as someone with a public sex kink, Director Ackles.” Misha let his voice drop dangerously low, his tone bordering on seductive and certainly catching Jensen’s attention.

Jensen was slightly startled by the interruption, but upon realizing that Misha was the intruder, he didn’t move his hands from their positions, instead leaving them right where they were before and even discreetly continuing to move the one resting on the prominent bulge in his pants. He was too far gone to stop at that point, and that low tone and teasing nature of Misha’s voice didn’t help. “I didn’t know you’d be here so early, Mish.” Jensen interrupted himself with a breathy moan. “But now that you’re here…” He trailed off, hoping that Misha would take up his offer but sincerely doubting it.

Misha walked towards Jensen slowly, licking his lips and making it a point to sway his hips just a bit more than was necessary. When he finally reached Jensen he made a mental note that Jensen’s hand sped up slightly when he grabbed the front of his shirt and leant towards him. Misha grabbed ahold of Jensen’s wrist with his free hand to stop the movement, wanting full attention from the man in front of him. “Do you need some help with that? Because I’d love some pointers on my performance…” Misha grinned, leaning farther forward to close the distance between them and bite Jensen’s bottom lip gently. 

When Misha pulled away Jensen was slightly dazed, thinking that this had to be a dream. There was no way that Misha was actually going through with this right now, but oh he was. It was quite apparent that he was more than prepared to go through with whatever Jensen wanted him to do, the way that he got down onto his knees in front of Jensen with no protest being a strong indicator, but that wasn’t what Jensen wanted. After the last weekend where Misha had shown him the joys of being a bottom Jensen had been undeniably curious about what else Misha could do to him, especially what he could tell Misha to do to him. “I don’t want you there.” Jensen’s voice was snappy and somewhat in control, enough to make Misha stand up after he did. “Over there.” 

Misha smiled as Jensen pointed to a table in the corner that usually held props, but it was most certainly empty and brought less than appropriate thoughts into his head. How romantic, a table, the same place they had almost had sex for the first time a month ago. Now that he thought about it, it was probably a good thing that Jared had interrupted that one. They really wouldn’t have stopped otherwise. Nevertheless, Misha was more than okay with finishing what they had started, following Jensen to the table and eagerly pushing him onto it like before. It was just as good as before - maybe even better - when their lips crashed together again, want and adrenaline filling the air while they kissed. 

Jensen couldn’t help but smile at the nervous energy between them, resembling the first time they had kissed even if it wasn’t for the same reason. This time the slight paranoia came from the possibility of getting caught, and it sent excited tingles down Jensen’s spine more than he ever expected it would. Maybe he did have a thing for public sex…though his thoughts were interrupted when Misha slipped a hand under his shirt and brushed his thumb over Jensen’s nipple lightly, watching Jensen’s shiver and moan of a reaction and pulling away from the kiss to speak, kissing and biting along the other man’s jawline as he did. “You know, you could have just told me if you liked it before, Jen.” Misha chuckled, brushing over the sensitive spot again just to hear Jensen moan again. “You’re so difficult sometimes.”

He couldn’t exactly deny Misha’s statement, knowing very well that it was true. “C’mon. Mish, I can’t tell you everything. Gotta keep things interesting.” Something about this way was easier, letting Misha find the right buttons to press. Misha scoffed, moving to unbutton Jensen’s pants and tug them down skillfully. 

“Yeah, okay.” He rolled his eyes, pulling his own pants out of the way shortly after and motioning for Jensen to hop down from the table. He knew what he wanted - not if Jensen would do it - but definitely what he wanted. “Why don’t you bend over the table for me, huh?” Jensen’s eyes widened significantly at the request, but he had to remind himself that this was why he initiated anything with Misha in the first place, just to hear him say something like that. Right. More of that. 

Misha looked almost surprised when Jensen did bend over the table, but he was not complaining by any means when Jensen stuck his ass out more than he needed to on purpose, an obvious invitation for Misha to do whatever he wanted. Once his body caught up with his brain he was practically grinding against Jensen’s ass as his arms slid under his shirt, up his back, and then down his sides to rest at his hips. Jensen shivered at the gentle touch gliding across his skin, his breath hitching slightly as Misha grabbed his hips. “Mish, 15 minutes until everyone’s on set, we need to get this going.” Jensen’s voice was somewhat shaky, distracted by Misha’s cock rubbing against his ass, but it still sounded like an order. (And Misha was anything but hesitant to follow it.)

Almost immediately Jensen felt his boxers being pulled out of the way and Misha’s hand resting on his ass as he pulled lube from God knows where, assumingly for situations just like this. He was always too prepared but Jensen could thank him for it now, biting his lip as one of Misha’s fingers pressed into him slowly. It was surprisingly easier this time, maybe because he knew what to expect, or maybe because he had done his own practice…Whatever the reason, another finger slipped in effortlessly in no time, making Jensen moan softly and brace himself on the table. Misha, the evil little shit he was, purposely brushed against Jensen’s prostate just enough to make him want more but enough to really give him any relief.

"Mish- c'mon, can you...-Jesus Christ." Misha knew immediately what Jensen was asking for and delivered before he could finish. Jensen groaned out his reaction, pushing back onto Misha's fingers for more as his forehead pressed against the table. "Yeah, do that. And don't stop." Jensen bit his lip when Misha added another finger, keeping an almost constant pressure against his prostate and repeatedly sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Misha was incredibly satisfied with himself, but he did realize that the goal was not to make Jensen come before they had even started. 

"You good, Director Ackles?" Misha pulled out his secret weapon, taking it back to where it all had started. He pulled the fingers out and lined himself up with Jensen's entrance as the man below him gave a nod of affirmation to the question. There was a slight embarrassing whimper of a noise from Jensen at the initial intrusion, but soon after the discomfort faded to pleasure, letting Misha set a casual pace to follow; however, Jensen wasn’t having it. He was being greedy and had almost immediate criticism.

“S’that all you got, Collins?” Jensen retorted Misha’s own technique directly back at him, giving him what sounded like a proper challenge. Misha graciously accepted the challenge, raising an eyebrow that he knew Jensen couldn’t see, but Jensen just knew. Almost immediately Misha sped up the pace dramatically, his hands moving to hold onto Jensen’s hips again. Jensen was just a little too pleased with himself, his hands sliding along the table and searching for something to hold onto that wasn’t there. The feeling of Misha’s hands holding him in place was like heaven as thrusts gradually grew faster and harder, hitting all the right places that drove him crazy. 

Misha was precariously close to coming after a few minutes, while Jensen was out of breath and stuck at a pleasure plateau from the sparatic but intense prostate stimulation and a lack of Misha’s hand on his dick, though the tip had been consistently leaking precome for a minute or two now. Misha inevitably came first, a kind of moan noise coming from his mouth that Jensen couldn’t get enough of, but he wasn’t about to ignore Jensen’s needs. Once he had finished riding out his own high he pulled out slowly, telling Jensen to turn around as he got on his knees.

Jensen was putty in Misha’s hands once his mouth was exactly where he wanted it. The lack of attention given to his cock during sex resulted in it feeling so much better when it finally did happen, every movement of Misha’s mouth and every drag of his tongue something overwhelming and amazing. It took no more than a minute for Jensen to come down Misha’s throat, panic finally setting in once they had finished. At any moment people would start filling into the room, and they weren’t exactly presentable. Jensen rushed to the nearest bathroom first, having…more urgent needs to attend to than Misha.

When they finally got out of the bathroom at least half of the cast had already arrived, and Jared immediately spotted Jensen and Misha across the room with a mischievous grin on his face, a look on his face that said that he just knew what they had been up to as he walked over to them through the crowd. “So, did you guys have fun in the bathroom?” Jared teased, chuckling slightly. Jensen bit his lip, making an extreme effort to not blush like a teenage girl caught having sex. Misha, on the other hand, chuckled right back, pointing over at the table that now held props.

“Oh, not the bathroom Jared, right over there.” He smiled, looking extremely pleased with himself as he thought back to the events taking place minutes ago on that table. Jensen was definitely blushing like an idiot now, wincing slightly as he shifted his weight nervously. Jared just stared at them with wide eyes, hoping that they at least had the decency to clean the table after they had finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Cons seemed to come up non-stop, but Jensen and Misha certainly weren’t complaining. The more hotels they got to stay at, the more sex they got to have; therefore, it was pretty much ideal. They did, however, have to remember that they were there for a reason. That reason being to talk to fans and make sure that everyone had a good time, so they tried to keep the rough sex between panels to a minimum. The only flaw with this was that sometimes Misha had no patience.

Jensen’s panel started early, but he didn’t see a problem with it. He was the first up and the crowd was obviously ready for him and he was already there, so why not? He wasn’t expecting a call, and definitely not one from Misha. A fan was in the middle of asking a question when his phone went off, vibrating incessantly in his pocket and stealing his attention. He did decide to answer it, giving the fan a nervous smile that said sorry and the universal signal for give me a minute as he pressed the green accept call button with completely innocent intentions. He figured it was something stupid like ‘do you want coffee’ or ‘good luck on your panel, babe’ but it was quite the opposite. 

Misha’s voice came through the phone deep and thick with arousal, something that was reserved for sex talk, for dirty talk. “Hey Jen, you got a minute?” As Misha spoke, Jensen bit his lip, his eyes widening noticeably as he made an extreme effort to stop from popping a boner in front of an audience just from hearing Misha’s raspy and oh-so seductive voice. God, he wished he was alone right now. “I’m hard for you, Jen. Couldn’t wait until you got back here.” Even without seeing his face, the smirk was ever-present through his voice. Wow, yeah. Alone would be very nice. 

“Mish…I- uh...can’t right now. Panel.” Jensen didn’t quite trust himself to form full sentences, hoping that Misha would get the point and lay off, but he did the exact opposite and it was becoming exponentially more difficult for Jensen to not get a hard on right then and there.

Misha was fucking relentless, apparently trying to kill Jensen as he moaned through the phone. Great, he was touching himself and now Jensen was thinking about Misha touching himself while in front of a crowd of hundreds of people. “C’mon, you have that public sex thing, I bet you want me on my knees in front of you right now.” Another breathless noise escaped his mouth, driving Jensen even further up the wall. Yes, he did want Misha on his knees right now, but he’d save that for later when he lectured Misha about not trying to initiate phone sex during panels. 

“As much as I’d love that, I have to go.” Jensen lowered his voice significantly, really hoping that no one could hear what he was saying. “And you don’t get to come, not until I get there to punish you.” Jensen deadpanned, completely serious about that one. He was cashing in that unused punishment card with no remorse when he got back to the hotel room. 

Misha chuckled, something evil through the phone as he continued with what he had been doing to himself before. “Ooh, kinky. I’ll be ready.” Misha grabbed the bottle of lube off of the dresser with a smirk, way too excited for it to be healthy. “Don’t be too long, hot stuff.” He hung up abruptly after those words, immediately slicking up two fingers and getting to work. He wasn’t kidding when he said that he’d be prepared.

Jensen took a deep breath, shoving his phone back into his pocket and turning his attention back to the crowd with a nervous smile. The phone exchange between him and Misha wasn’t long at all, a minute at the most, and likely less; however, it felt like an eternity, leaving him embarrassed but with something to look forward too as he finally brought his microphone back up to his mouth. “So, what was the question again? I’m sorry.” Jensen laughed, sitting back down on his chair and resting his elbow on his thigh. 

A happy, high-pitched voice rang from the microphone off-stage, a completely innocent question travelling to Jensen’s ears and really sinking into his brain. “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done with a co-star?” The palm of Jensen’s hand almost immediately collided with his own forehead, his loud sigh mixing with the faint laughter in the audience. Sometimes he wanted to kill Misha for planting these thoughts in his head. It was about time that Misha finally got his punishment. 

. . . . .

When he had finally finished his panel and made it back to the hotel, Misha sure as hell gave him a great view. He made sure to shut and lock the door behind himself carefully, even with how appealing Misha looked when he was splayed out on the bed with three fingers up his ass. It was different this way, every movement looking skillful and practiced when Misha prepared himself, even with how long he had been at it. It was an amazingly beautiful picture painted infront of him, sweat leaving a sheen across the overworked man’s skin as the three fingers pressed in and out relentlessly, leaving Misha’s cock completely untouched and straining upward against his stomach, a steady stream of precome leaking out of the tip on every push against his prostate. 

Jensen did take a few moments to just observe, knowing that Misha enjoyed his watchful eye more than he cared to admit, but after so long his own length sprang to attention, forcing him to join in. Misha couldn’t help but let a grin slip onto his face when Jensen joined him on the bed, not even bothering to shed a single layer of clothing besides his shoes at the door before he pushed Misha’s fingers out of the way and replaced them with his own. 

Misha was the hottest fucking man on the face of the earth when he moaned, head thrown back and eyelashes fluttering as noises of pure ecstasy fell from his mouth unceremoniously, so leaning forward to join their lips together was downright irresistible. Their kisses were almost always desperate, something to do only while they waited for something more, the slow drag of lips against lips practically driving them both insane as Jensen’s teeth caught Misha’s bottom lip gently. The eagerness they both held left each man feeling equally breathless when they pulled apart. “So, Jen…what do you have planned?” Misha sent a cocky attitude and a smirk in his direction, almost hoping to provoke the man above him at this point.

Jensen did pull his fingers out of Misha, leaving him empty and vulnerable, but already begging for more. Jensen liked the effect that he had on Misha…a lot. “Well, first I’m going to get out of these damn clothes.” He chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head and then moving to unbutton his jeans. “And then-“ He stopped briefly, pressing a kiss to Misha’s lips again just because he felt like it. “You’re going to ride my cock until I come.” Jensen smirked, running his hands down Misha’s sides slowly, a teasing touch that sent shivers down his spine. “And then you get to come. But not until then.” He shuffled out of his pants easily, kicking them to the ground and letting them land with a soft thud on the floor. “If you do come before then, then we’ll have to think of something else.” Jensen winked, leaning down to flick his tongue over the head of Misha’s cock with the evilest intent.

There was something different about Jensen when he was in control, he was still Jensen…just like a switch had flicked in the back of his mind that made him want nothing more than to make Misha beg and obey. It was certainly an adrenaline rush, but Misha was an instigator, not naturally submissive. “Really, and what do I get if I listen, Mr. Bossy-pants?” Jensen had visible frustration on his face, something snapping in his head as he grabbed Misha’s wrists, pinning him to the mattress with a surprising amount of strength. “You’re going to listen because I told you to.” A firm expression had painted itself over Jensen’s normally soft and happy facial features, but Misha couldn’t help a small laugh from slipping out, a smile forming on his face. 

“Jen, you’re ridiculous.” Misha was grinning now, Jensen’s rough expression melting off his face tinting light red with embarrassment. “Am I really that bad? I’m honestly- why is it so hot when you do it!” Jensen was in the process of shying away, pulling back and forgetting this ever happened, but Misha used his legs to pull him back, wrapping them around Jensen’s waist to keep him in place. The speed of Misha’s reaction had their faces centimeters apart, heat and tension residing in the air between them. “I didn’t tell you to stop, I just have some pointers.” He slowly drug one of his fingertips down Jensen’s chest slowly, letting his eyes travel along with it. “You should know that I won’t be doing what you asked, I only do the work when I’m in charge.” Misha chuckled, looking back up into Jensen’s eyes while he tugged his boxers off. “But you’re more than welcome to fuck me until I’m begging for more, if you can get me that flustered.” Misha said all of this with that ridiculous smile on his face, the one that terrified Jensen to no end.

“Yeah- Wait, you don’t think I can make you beg?” Some sort of anger began flowing through him at the challenge, his fingers making their way - scratch that - shoving their way back inside of Misha and pushing against his prostate. The feeling had Misha biting his lip and wondering if he should have said anything, but this was what he wanted…he didn’t want Jensen to go easy on him. He kept his devilish grin and stared at the man above him with a shrug of his shoulders. “So that’s how you’re gonna be, huh? We’ll have to see about that.” Jensen grinned, teasing his fingertips across that extra sensitive bundle of nerves extremely slowly and softly, making Misha feel desperate and ready for more as slow and drawn out pleasure clouded his senses. A smile still stayed on his face, a measure of enjoyment. This was going to be fun. 

Jensen was now determined, his fingers continuing to press and drag and brush and prod in the softest and most gentle strokes. Misha shifted restlessly, distracted by an overwhelming need for more that tugged at every nerve ending in his body whenever he moved even in the smallest increment. And of course, Jensen gave him more but that didn’t help one bit when it wasn’t the more that he wanted. What Misha wanted was for Jensen to finally just fuck him. Long and hard and dirty, just how he liked it, but Jensen had other ideas and stayed true to his own statement about making Misha beg. Instead, Jensen repositioned himself so that he could fit the tip of Misha’s cock in his mouth while his fingers continued their slow and drawn out torture mission, his tongue flicking across the slit and then swirling around the head as Misha moaned helplessly. 

As much as Misha wanted to act cocky and as if nothing got to him at all, Jensen got better at this every time he did it, the way he slid his lips down and around the eager cock in front of him driving Misha crazy. It wasn’t bad at all, it felt amazing, but it was so tantalizingly slow that it was almost painful, the slow slide of fingers and mouth and tongue simultaneously too much and not enough. Soon enough it was Jensen who was cocky, watching Misha fall apart minute by minute until finally his back arched and his mouth fell open to spout out words that sounded like a plea, like Misha was begging. “Jen, please…” There was shaky breath and a pause between words, letting Misha catch his breath. “I need you to fuck me.” Misha’s eyes had long since screwed shut, a look of need and urgency on his face.

That was all it took for Jensen to pull his mouth off of Misha’s cock and crack a smile, finally removing his fingers and getting on with it. Misha cautiously opened his eyes, biting his lip to keep from saying something else helpless and needy. Jensen just smirked and lined himself up with Misha’s entrance, but he didn’t push in just yet. “See, I knew I could get to you.” He chuckled softly, letting the tip of his cock tease around Misha’s rim just slightly. “It was the tongue wasn’t it, Mish? I know how much you love my tongue on that cock of yours.” He was just teasing now, letting one of his hands move to stroke Misha’s oversensitive and painfully hard erection. Misha could have argued that it was torture, but he was enjoying it far too much to defend his case. 

“Jen, can you please-“ Misha let out a muffled moan, sounding more like a noise of pain than a noise of pleasure. The extra attention was honestly overloading his senses, and this was all really making him want to just flip Jensen onto his back and ride him into oblivion, but he’d unfortunately have to wait until later. “I need you to fuck me now.” His words came out as more a groan than a complete thought, but they were certainly understandable, if Jensen moving to bottom out in a single thrust was any indication. 

The sound of complete ecstasy that came out of Misha’s mouth when Jensen slid in seemed loud enough to wake up the whole hotel, but it was much too unbearably hot to worry about. Misha’s back immediately arched into the feeling, his legs spreading wider without a second thought when Jensen made a single slow thrust in and out. “Enjoying yourself, Mish?” For a few moments Misha was just dumbstruck, laying back and just enjoying the feeling of something solid, most importantly something Jensen, inside of him, but there was only so much stillness he could take before it wasn’t calm and fulfilling, it was just plain restless. 

“No- I need more…” Misha realized that he sounded overly demanding, that he was slipping back into old habits. But this was about him, not Jensen. This was about giving control and letting go, Jensen wanted him to beg and take; ask, not demand. “…please?” Misha shifted restlessly, his eyes looking into Jensen’s as he begged for more without a single word. He was really putting on a show now, and Jensen must have been enjoying said show because he finally started moving, setting a somewhat steady pace that made Misha throw his head back with a blissed out look on his face. “Oh God, yes, Jen. Please don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, babe.” Jensen took a deep breath, biting his lip as he sped up slightly, leaning forward to let their lips meet again as Misha’s hands slid along his back. Damn- those hands; still fucking hot no matter where they were. One day he’d let Misha explore every inch of his body with those glorious hands, but right now he was taking care of Misha, it was not the time to get off on being taken care of by Misha. He was still just so God damn distracting. Nevertheless, Misha was extremely enthusiastic, his back arching slightly as his lips moved against Jensen’s like he was taking his last breath and Jen was fucking fresh air.

Jensen was caught off guard slightly when he angled himself just right and felt Misha’s nails scratch down his back, an obvious cue that he had hit just the right spot, and call him a masochist, but there was something about it that gave him a rush of adrenaline; just the right amount of pain alongside waves of pleasure. The only problem was that Misha wanted more, which wasn’t very possible at that exact moment. Instead, he abruptly pulled away from the kiss and pushed Jensen away slightly, making Jensen pull out so that he could flip his position. 

Sure, Jensen was supposed to be the one in charge here, but Misha had flipped himself so that his ass was presenting itself. It was open request for Jensen to fuck him harder, to grab those protruding hipbones as he pounded him into ecstasy – who was he to deny Misha that? So he did exactly that, letting his hands sneak down to Misha’s hips and really giving it to him with one of the strongest thrusts he could muster, and the groan the resulted from Misha’s throat was one of complete bliss and pleasure. It was fucking amazing. At the new angle almost every thrust was putting direct pressure on Misha’s prostate, reducing him to a panting, desperate mess as he gripped the sheets underneath himself. 

Luckily, Jensen was just about as far gone as Misha, the rhythm he had previously worked out quickly falling apart and turning into sharp and erratic thrusts that drove them both even more crazy. One of Jensen’s hands eventually wandered to the other man’s virtually untouched erection, and once that happened it was only a few seconds before Misha fell over the edge (and onto the ‘fancy’ hotel sheets) followed by Jensen only a few forceful thrusts later, both of them making too much noise for their own good. 

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, but Jensen did pull out and Misha rolled onto his back with a satisfied look on his face before pulling Jensen down to steal a kiss. “You know that you’re the best, right, Jen?” Misha chuckled, a soft and warm smile on his face. Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle back, he was the opposite of finished with that man. “I’m not done though, Mish.” Jensen pouted slightly, sliding his hand across Misha’s chest gently before moving it to card through his hair. “You can’t thank me yet.” The older man raised an eyebrow, wondering what else the man next to him could have planned, but before he could say a word Jensen was moving in between his legs again and spreading them apart.

“I’ve gotta clean you up, Mish.” Jensen chuckled, leaning down between the older man’s legs and looking up at him. He seemed overly satisfied with himself, like fucking Misha had been an accomplishment. (And honestly it had been.) Jensen fully intended to give him all of the right treatment, a direct appreciation of what Misha had done to him weeks prior. “Just like you did for me last time.” A devious smirk rose to his face, vanishing from view when he disappeared between Misha’s thighs and started going to town on that beautifully (and thoroughly) fucked out hole with little warning.

Misha’s hands immediately grasped for something to hold onto, easily finding Jensen’s hair to be the perfect place. “Jesus fucking- you could have said something, Jen.” He didn’t attempt to control his reflexive movements, letting himself push back onto Jensen’s mouth without a second thought because it felt damn good. When Misha’s legs closed slightly at the overstimulation the little bit of hiatus scruff that Jensen had started growing in scratched against his inner thighs, a sort of fuzzy ticklish feeling on the sensitive skin that made him laugh softly and shift slightly. “Jen, stop for a second-“ Misha laughed a little more before Jensen looked up at him with a confused expression on his face. 

“Something wrong?” Jensen couldn’t help but smile at Misha’s laugh, not even sure what to think at that point. “Mish, why are you laughing?” Misha shifted slightly, staring down where Jensen rested between his legs. “It’s-“ He stopped to laugh again, not sure if it was because of how stupid this was or Jensen’s facial hair still brushing against his skin. “It tickles, you have all that scruff on your face.” He smiled nervously, not sure what Jensen would do with that information. 

Jensen smiled, not just any smile, a mischievous smile. He loved the way that Misha seemed to point out exactly what got to him without a second thought. “Oh, really? I didn’t know you were ticklish…” He chuckled before leaning further down again, only to lift Misha’s legs onto his shoulders to hold them in place. He then immediately went back to work, feeling satisfied when Misha squirmed and fucking giggled while he ate him out. It was weirdly romantic, like something a married couple would do. A weird, extremely comfortable with each other married couple. 

There were definitely a few moments of purposeless teasing after Jensen had finished, but Misha couldn’t bring himself to care with how nice it felt once he got used to it. When Jen did eventually pull away Misha was almost disappointed, but he did have the sudden realization that sleep sounded like a very nice alternative to being awake. Damn, he was getting old or something. He outstretched his arms towards Jensen, motioning for him to come closer before speaking. “C’mere, Jen.” Misha smiled when Jensen slid into his arms, carding one of his hands through the younger man’s hair and pulling a blanket over them. It was a few minutes later when they had repositioned that Misha chuckled, snuggling into Jensen with a smirk. “Hey, you’re finally being the little spoon.”

Jensen crossed him arms, pretending not to enjoy it. “Shut up.”


	7. Chapter 7

Misha woke up first, feeling well rested as he detangled himself from Jensen and stretched himself awake. They didn’t have much going on, so they could have relaxed for a while, but that was the last thing on Misha’s mind when he had morning wood and a bottle of lube sitting next to him. It didn’t take very long for him to open himself back up- after a night like last night it was much easier than usual- and soon enough he was ready to go. Now he just had to wake Jensen up. 

The blanket laying over him was strategically pushed to the side, and Misha quickly took its place when he moved to straddle Jensen and gently shake him awake. “Jen? Jen. It’s sex time, Jen.” Misha chuckled when Jensen groaned grumpily and stretched briefly. He was slightly out of it, considering that he had just woken up, but his interest did peak at Misha’s words.

“Sex time?” Jensen wanted to be excited but he was grumpy and tired as hell. “I just woke up.” He rubbed his eyes quickly, looking back at the man above him. Misha replied with a smirk, hoping that Jensen would let him go through with it. “You don’t have to do anything, Jen. I’m gonna do all the work.” He leaned forward to kiss along the other man’s jawline softly, inadvertently brushing his erection against Jensen’s slowly but surely hardening cock and causing them both to moan quietly.

Jensen quickly warmed up to the morning sex idea, realizing that any contact with Misha’s dick was an excellent wake-up call. “Yeah, let’s do that, good idea.” He immediately pulled the other man closer, initiating a slow and gentle kiss as their hips rolled together. Neither of them had planned to end up going through with the absolutely filthy frottage Misha had accidently started, but it was much too tempting to pass up. Their lips moved slowly against each other for once, a change of pace from the usual intensity of things that they both knew wouldn’t last long- in fact it was just a few moments before Misha’s lips were attached to Jensen’s neck, purposely teasing before the main event. 

Broken and breathy moans filled the room like they belonged there, the slide of skin against skin just a little too intoxicating to be healthy as they rocked together in rhythm. Misha was obviously not going to let that go on for too much longer though, considering his other much more urgent plans. He sat up quickly, grabbing some extra lube just for good measure before eagerly sliding down onto Jensen’s cock, a look of pure bliss on his face as he forced himself to stay still. He looked down at Jensen with an evil smirk on his face. “S’that feel good, Jen?” 

Jensen took a deep breath, feeling his own breathing hitch slightly when Misha’s hands planted themselves firmly on his chest. “Mish- could you…maybe just move, please?” Jensen’s voice came out breathy and earnest, his own hands griping at Misha’s sides to keep himself grounded when the man on top of him finally started moving. “Fuck- you feel so good.” Jensen threw his head back with a moan, thrusting back up into Misha without a second thought. He did, however, attempt to control himself after an accusatory glare was shot in his direction, knowing that Misha probably wanted to be in charge after last night. His thought was only further confirmed when Misha started going faster, alarmingly so.

The rolls of Misha’s hips were fast but smooth, a continuous jolt of pleasure that left Jensen extremely overwhelmed and helpless as he spread his legs wider to let Misha have even more control. As the movement got progressively faster and more urgent Misha threw his head back as well, but he attempted to stay focused on the borderline heavenly noises falling from Jensen’s lips as he got closer to the edge, noticing that he was precariously close to the edge himself. “Jen, I’m close- really close.” Misha was practically panting as he spoke, groaning when Jensen’s cock hit just the right spot inside of him. 

Luckily Jensen wasn’t too far off from Misha’s state, his grip on the other man’s sides tightening dramatically when the rhythm going on became disorganized and sporadic; Misha wasn’t kidding when he said that he was close. It only took a few more rolls of his hips before he was coming untouched onto Jensen’s stomach, his hands staying on Jensen’s chest only to keep himself upright while he rode out a surprisingly intense orgasm. The way Misha tightened around Jensen through his high sent him over the edge as well, groaning in pure ecstasy when Misha rolled his hips one last time.

They both needed a second to catch their breath, but once Misha finally did a quick look at the clock told him that they needed to get ready soon. “Jen, our panel is in 20 minutes.” Jensen immediately groaned and covered his face with a pillow, never wanting to move again. Misha crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the man underneath him. “C’mon, I need to go get cleaned up, we’re getting out of bed.” Jensen did eventually lift the pillow, wincing at his own oversensitivity when Misha lifted himself off of him and headed to the bathroom. Jensen forced himself to get up shortly after, slipping into some clean clothes and waiting for Misha to finish up in the bathroom. 

Misha walked out of the bathroom and to Jensen with a smile on his face and his own set of fresh clothes, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist from behind and pressing a few kisses to his neck. “You know what, Jen?” He chuckled, holding him even closer.

Jensen could help but grin, leaning into Misha’s embrace and turning his head slightly to steal a kiss. “What’s that, Mish?” He laughed softly as well, a little too caught up in the moment to realize that they would probably be late if they waited any longer to leave. It didn’t really matter as much at the time. Misha kissed him on the cheek gently, speaking with obvious happiness in his voice. “As much of an idiot as you are, I think I love you, Jen.” Jensen wasn’t really expecting that specific three word phrase to leave Misha’s mouth yet, but it was a pleasant surprise that had tingles running through his body with excitement.

“I love you, too.” Jensen said it with a new-found appreciation, almost as if he had just realized it himself, and maybe he had. That feeling in his chest definitely felt like love if he wasn’t mistaken. Damn Misha and his stupid charming ways. Whatever it was, it felt good. It felt right. 

Misha smiled even wider, pulling himself away from Jensen and reaching his hand out as an invitation. “Alright, ya big softie, let’s get to that panel.” Jensen could have disagreed, he could have put up a fight but instead he just relaxed with a sigh, joining his hand with Misha’s effortlessly. “Yeah, okay.” Jensen opened the hotel door with his free hand, ready to face the whole world with his newfound confidence. “Let’s go.” 

At that moment everything was right, not a worry in his mind as they walked out of the room. His mind wandered to all they had done in the past weeks, how great it really felt to have this. The stupid moments, the awkward phone sex, the messy and rushed encounters on set, they were all more than that. And to think it was all a game of chance, that none of it wouldn’t have happened without that goddamn wardrobe trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want feedback on this. I want to know what I did good and what I did bad. I want to know if you think that I rushed something or drug something out too long. TELL ME, I promise it won't hurt my feelings.


End file.
